Hujan
by Seseorang
Summary: [Kocchi Muite! Miiko] Ternyata tidak membawa payung saat hujan tidak selamanya hal yang buruk, setidaknya bagi Miho. Mild Yoshiki/Miho.


Kocchi Muite! Miiko © Ono Eriko

* * *

Warna langit yang seharusnya jingga cerah terlihat kelabu kali ini, awan-awan gelap nan tebal menyelimuti langit Kota Tokyo. Hal inilah penyebab terburu-burunya seorang gadis muda—siswi SMP-yang seharusnya menikmati hangat sinar matahari senja. Akibat tidak memperhatikan tanggal surat kabar ayahnya yang ia baca sekilas, Tanimura Miho salah sangka dan menganggap cerahnya senja kemarin sebagai ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini. Gawatnya, gadis semampai itu tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan. Jadilah ia terpaksa terburu-buru pulang, padahal sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Miho hanya tak ingin mengambil resiko kehujanan dan jatuh sakit. Sayangnya, Dewi Hujan sedang tidak berpihak pada Miho. Belum mencapai stasiun, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Miho menggerutu dalam hati, dan terus berlari—mumpung belum deras, pikirnya. Sekali lagi, tampaknya Dewi Hujan sedang ingin menguji kesabaran Miho. Titik-titik air yang turun dengan intensitas kecil dan kecepatan rendah mulai berubah menjadi guyuran hujan deras, seolah-olah ada yang menumpahkan air dari langit dengan ember raksasa.

Suasana hati Miho langsung memburuk, sekelabu awan gelap yang tengah mengguyur Kota Tokyo dengan hujan. Memang Miho berhasil berteduh di sebuah toko buku, tapi tidak sebelum rambut dan sebagian seragamnya basah. Toko buku itu tampak sepi, kontras dengan jalanan yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki dengan payung yang melindungi mereka dari siraman hujan. Tidak seperti Miho, sebagian besar warga Tokyo tampaknya memperhatikan ramalan cuaca dengan baik.

Kebosanan dan kekesalan melanda hati Miho. Logikanya, hujan sederas ini tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Itu berarti, Miho akan terlambat sampai di rumah dan waktu istirahatnya akan berkurang. Ingin menghubungi orang tuanya pun, telepon genggamnya mati. Ah, tampaknya hari itu merupakan salah satu hari terburuk sepanjang masa SMP Tanimura Miho.

"Hujan menyebalkan," gerutu Miho pelan. Seolah menanggapi ucapan Miho, hujan malah turun semakin deras. Miho ingin memaki, namun untungnya ia masih ingat etika.

Lalu-lalang pejalan kaki tampak di hadapan Miho. Gadis itu mengerling iri pada orang-orang yang bisa berjalan di bawah deras hujan tanpa takut harus basah seratus persen.

'_Ah, seandainya aku memperhatikan apa yang kubaca tadi pagi,' _batinnya menyesal. Kini tidak hanya guyuran air dari langit, kilatan cahaya mulai tampak dan bunyi guntur mulai menggelegar. Miho menghela nafas dalam-dalam, pasrah terhadap nasibnya.

"Tanimura?"

Miho terkejut mendengar sapaan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Matanya langsung mencari-cari sumber suara—seorang pemuda berseragam SMP, dengan payung plastik yang sederhana. Tinggi Miho hanya sebatas dagu pemuda itu—dan Miho termasuk perempuan bertubuh tinggi di usianya. Anehnya lagi, pemuda ini tampak familiar.

"Maaf, kau..?" tanya Miho ragu-ragu. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak karena tidak mengenali orang yang sudah mengenalinya.

Pemuda itu melipat payungnya, berdiri di samping Miho dan tersenyum kecil, "Memangnya aku sudah berubah ya, sampai-sampai kau tidak mengenaliku? Ini aku, Nomura Yoshiki. Teman satu kelasmu waktu kelas 5 SD dulu."

Gemuruh halilintar yang terdengar di Kota Tokyo tidak sekeras petir yang menyambar hati Miho. Tatapan matanya _sangat jelas _menunjukkan kalau Miho tidak percaya dan tidak menyangka, kalau pemuda di sebelahnya ini adalah Nomura Yoshiki. Yoshiki yang ada di ingatannya adalah seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh pendek, jauh lebih pendek daripada Miho, dan tidak begitu…..menarik, kecuali kalau kau sudah mengetahui betapa encernya otak Yoshiki. Sementara pemuda di hadapan Miho saat ini adalah seorang remaja yang menjalani masa pubertasnya dengan luar biasa. Walaupun tidak bisa dibilang atletis, tubuh pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Yoshiki ini memang proporsional. Tidak ada lagi unsur pipi gembul Yoshiki seperti waktu SD dulu. Wajah Yoshiki saat ini terlihat begitu maskulin, dengan tulang rahang yang kokoh dan pandangan mata yang tajam, namun mata itu sedang menatap Miho lembut.

"Um, Tanimura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoshiki mengayunkan tangannya di hadapan wajah Miho. Spontan, Miho mengerjap dan wajahnya terasa panas—bagaimana tidak, ia memperhatikan sosok Yoshiki saat ini sampai terbengong-bengong dan harus disadarkan oleh pihak yang bersangkutan.

"Ma—maaf Yoshiki! K—kau memang berubah banyak, ahahaha..." sahut Miho canggung.

Yoshiki hanya tersenyum tipis, "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali mungkin waktu perpisahan SD dulu ya? Kulihat, kau tidak berubah banyak," komentar Yoshiki, "ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Tanimura?"

"Memang sudah lama sekali. Sejujurnya, aku merindukan teman-teman SD kita. Yah, teman-temanku di SMP memang menyenangkan, tapi aku tetap saja rindu teman-teman SD," jawab Miho, "saat ini, keadaanku tidak begitu baik. Sebagian besar karena hujan ini sih. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Yoshiki?"

"Aku? Biasa saja, kehidupan SMP-ku normal," sekali lagi, sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Yoshiki, "dan aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih."

Sesaat, suara deras hujan menyapu seluruh pembicaraan kedua remaja itu hingga akhirnya Yoshiki bertanya lagi, "Kau tidak membawa payung, Tanimura."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Miho akan merasa bodoh kalau membiarkan dirinya bertanya darimana Yoshiki tahu—kalau Miho membawa payung, tentunya ia tidak akan berteduh di tempat ini kan?

"Mau berjalan bersamaku ke stasiun? Payungku cukup besar melindungi dua orang dari siraman hujan," ajak Yoshiki pelan.

Miho terperanjat, merasa agak canggung—semua insan di SD mereka tahu kalau Yoshiki dulu sangat, sangat menyukai Miho. Wajar saja Miho merasa ragu menerima tawaran Yoshiki.

"Sebelum kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku hanya ingin mengklarifikasi kalau tindakanku ini atas dasar tolong-menolong terhadap teman," ucap Yoshiki sambil tersenyum lagi—senyumnya kini lebih lebar—dan Miho tidak dapat menghentikan benaknya untuk berpikir kalau Yoshiki terlihat lebih menarik ketika tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kuterima tawaranmu, Yoshiki. Dengan syarat, di stasiun nanti kau harus menerima traktiran dariku. Setuju?" senyum Yoshiki tampak menular, kini Miho memperlihatkan senyum yang sama, "Dan jangan berharap banyak. Aku hanya bermaksud membelikanmu minuman dari _vending machine!_" Yoshiki hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Miho.

Di bawah payung plastik keabu-abuan itu, Yoshiki dan Miho berjalan berdampingan. Awalnya, tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan. Keduanya tampak merasa tenang hanya dengan iringan suara hujan yang membasahi bumi—gemuruh halilintar sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Sampai akhirnya Yoshiki mengutarakan pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran sedari tadi.

"Tanimura, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tappei?"

Sesaat Miho tercekat. Tappei adalah cinta pertamanya, dan walaupun kini Tappei sudah dengan sangat jelas menyatakan kalau ia menyukai Miiko dan Miho sudah tidak lagi menyukai Tappei seperti dulu, tetap saja cinta pertama sulit dilupakan.

Melihat diamnya Miho, Yoshiki langsung merasa tidak enak, "Maaf, lupakan saja kalau aku bertanya."

Miho menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit…kaget, itu saja. Toh kata orang, cinta pertama tidak akan langgeng, kan?"

'_Itu tidak benar,' _Yoshiki ingin menyahut, tetapi disimpannya dalam hati. Ya, Yoshiki masih menyukai Miho. Tidak, tidak menyukai. Tepatnya, Yoshiki _menyayangi _ Miho. Dan Miho adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Kau ingat, Tanimura? Waktu SD kita pernah berjalan beriringan seperti ini. Saat itu, hujan turun deras, dan kau tidak membawa payung. Kebetulan, aku membawa dua payung, jadilah kupinjamkan satu padamu. Di tengah jalan, kita bertemu kakakku, lalu ia meminjam salah satu payung dan jadilah kita berjalan beriringan seperti ini," ucap Yoshiki tiba-tiba, "ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat tidak kalau aku pernah bilang kalau aku akan menjadi lebih tinggi dari kakakku saat SMP? Sekarang ucapanku itu sudah terbukti. Tinggiku sekarang 175 sentimeter," lanjut Yoshiki bangga.

Miho tampak berpikir, "Oh, aku ingat itu! Jujur, aku sempat meragukan ucapanmu saat itu. Ternyata pertumbuhanmu pesat sekali, Yoshiki. Kau terlihat lebih gagah sekarang," cerocos Miho, membuat pipi Yoshiki memanas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tanimura, kau memang tidak berubah sejak SD ya, selalu lupa membawa payung," ujar Yoshiki, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Salah tingkah rupanya.

"Kalau aku membawa payung, kita tentu tidak akan bertemu dan bernostalgia seperti ini kan?" balas Miho.

Yoshiki hanya tertawa kecil, "Benar juga sih."

'_Yoshiki memang sudah berubah. Kalau dulu, mana mungkin ia akan tertawa atau tersenyum sesering ini.'_

Miho tidak tahu—atau pura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa hanya di hadapannyalah Yoshiki dapat tertawa atau tersenyum tulus sesering itu.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!" ujar Miho, tidak menyembunyikan nada lega pada suaranya, "Sekarang waktunya memenuhi janji. Minuman apa yang kau inginkan, Yoshiki?"

Sambil melangkah mengikuti Miho dan melipat payungnya, Yoshiki tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Cokelat panas. Tapi kau harus membeli satu untukmu juga, Tanimura. Kau tampak kedinginan."

Miho tersenyum kecil—Yoshiki memang sangat baik. Tak lama kemudian, Miho datang dengan dua kaleng cokelat panas yang dibelinya dari sebuah _vending machine_. Sambil menunggu kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi, kedua remaja itu meneguk sedikit demi sedikit cokelat panas mereka.

"Kereta kita berbeda jalur ya?" tanya Miho, tidak ia sadari ada sedikit kekecewaan terselip di dalamnya. Yoshiki mengangguk pelan. Walaupun satu peron, kereta yang mereka tumpangi merupakan kereta yang berbeda.

"Yoshiki, pinjam HP-mu."

Walaupun bingung dengan permintaan Miho yang tiba-tiba, dengan patuh Yoshiki menyerahkan telepon genggamnya. Dilihatnya Miho mengutak-ngatik sebentar lalu menyerahkan telepon genggam itu kembali pada Yoshiki, "Supaya tidak _lost contact _bertahun-tahun lagi, aku menyimpan e-mail dan nomorku di HP-mu," jelas Miho tanpa ditanya. Yoshiki memandang Miho takjub, tidak menyangka.

"Terima kasih, Tanimura," ucap Yoshiki sambil tersenyum lega. Miho membalas senyuman itu dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang tulus. Tepat setelah itu, kedua kereta yang mereka tunggu tiba. Yoshiki dan Miho bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum menuju ke kereta masing-masing.

'_Mungkin,' _batin Miho, '_tidak membawa payung saat hujan turun tidak selalu berarti buruk.'_

* * *

A/N: Oke, jadi setelah sekitar setahun lebih gak nulis fic yang bener-bener niat, terciptalah fic Miiko ini (makanya mungkin fic ini agak-bukan, sangat ampas hiks). Yoshiki/Miho itu OTP saya di Miiko, selain Tappei/Miiko sama Kenta/Yukko tentunya. Entah, saya emang sering suka sama couple yang jarang dilirik orang. Juga sebenernya saya kurang yakin Miho manggil Yoshiki itu gimana, pake suffix apaan, dan sebagainya, jadi saya ngikutin yang di tankobon versi Indonesia aja.


End file.
